


like stars in hiding

by gealbhan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem Femslash Week, Girls Kissing, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gealbhan/pseuds/gealbhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She asks, one day, on a warm day when they're in the cool shade of the trees—“Are we friends?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	like stars in hiding

**Author's Note:**

> \+ written for fire emblem femslash week day 6: secret.
> 
> \+ short & sweet one, with a kinda obscure pairing i think? eh whatever, all femslash pairings are pretty obscure anyways. i actually didn't get either keaton or kaden to an s-support in either game (yet since i'm eyeing conquest to play again), and i still haven't played revelation, this just comes from my reading their supports. w/e.
> 
> \+ title is from "uncover" by zara larsson.

_We'll be friends forever, okay?_

That was what Velouria had said, and yet she's not sure if this is something _friends_ do. She's never had a _friend_ before—outside of her parents, if they could be called _friends_. Do friends sit on the edge of the forest, listening to the katydids chirp and stream gurgle, as still as they can (well, that's more Selkie, since she can't stay still for even a second), running their hands through each others' hair?

Velouria doesn't know. She asks, one day, on a warm day when they're in the cool shade of the trees—“Are we friends?”

“Yes,” is Selkie's dazed answer. Her legs are twitching, and tail swaying, but she's calm, for the most part, head pillowed in Velouria's lap. “Why? Didn't you say we were gonna be friends forever?”

“Yeah, but—”

Selkie sits up halfway, a bright grin on her face. She tugs on Velouria's slack hand. “Why don't we be girlfriends, too?”

“I,” stammers Velouria. That's as far as she gets before Selkie tosses her arms around her and kisses both her cheeks, leaving Velouria red-faced and unable to say anything else. Then she catches sight of an acorn dangling from a tree branch and bounds up to snatch it off, and they don't have anything more to discuss, it seems.

 

 

Nothing changes, really. They don't tell anyone, though Velouria is surprised Selkie hasn't blurted it out yet, amidst a perfectly normal conversation with Kaden. It's not that anyone in the army or, well, world would openly disapprove of them—not with Kamui's rather open marriage and the other royal siblings' unsubtle dalliances of their own.

It's just that, maybe, this is something they can keep to themselves. They still sit in the forest, whether it's in the middle of a patch of trees or in a clearing or outside the forest or by the nearby stream. There are just lots of sneaked kisses and more sessions where Velouria strokes Selkie's hair and tail, plucking treasures out of them more often.

It's a secret, and it's their secret.

Somehow, that makes Velouria happier than, she thinks, she's ever felt.

(That might be the secret kisses, though, too.)

**Author's Note:**

> \+ please comment and/or leave kudos if you liked!!


End file.
